


Stranger

by marvelouslysherlockedhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Mentions of crappy life, Swearing, fluff-ish, plot twist.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouslysherlockedhunter/pseuds/marvelouslysherlockedhunter
Summary: You were going through a rough patch in your life. As you were drinking away your problems, you met with a green eyed man who acts a little too nice towards you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Reader, sam winchester & reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a miniseries. Prepare for the angst and slow burn!

Rolling your eyes, you check your phone for the thousandth time that evening for any message.

“Bitch,” you grumbled, thinking about how your best friend had ditched you, again. You had waited for almost two hours for your friend to show up before you decided to leave the bar at first but then you decided to stick around for a couple of drinks.

Life has been kicking you in the ass lately. Maybe staying home and binging F.R.I.E.N.D.S for the hundredth time suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea considering the girl who you had thought to be your best friend had left you alone in a bar full of drunk and horny dudes. 

Staring at the glass of whiskey in front of you, you sighed aloud grabbing the attention of the man on the stool beside you.

“What's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?” You looked to your right towards the source of the sound and saw a man staring at you with a creepy little smile on his face. You shuddered at the thought of answering the man.

“Not in the mood. Back off,” you grumbled, downing the glass of whiskey in one go. The sleazy person got up from his seat and stalked his way towards you.

“Fuck off,” you growled, as he placed his hand on the small of your back.

“Back off! That's my wife you're talking to,” A deep voice growled from behind the man, taking you by surprise, “Hey honey. Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to work an extra shift.” 

You looked up and a freckle faced, flannel clad man staring at you with his beautiful forest green eyes. Your heart started to beat loudly as the man put a hand around your shoulder. 

“Whatever dude,” the drunk grumbled and went off in another direction, probably in search of another person who can keep his bed warm for one night.

“What a creep,” you mumbled, the ominous feeling finally leaving you, “thanks for coming to my rescue.”

“No problem,” he said, removing his hands from your shoulder and taking a seat on the stool beside you, “So can I buy you a drink?” The green eyed man smiled.

“I just told that man to fuck off, what makes you think I will let you touch me?” You said, your eyes narrowing at him, “I am not your wife.”

“I don't do relationships and who said anything about touching? You look like-”

“Shit?” You joked.

“I wasn't gonna say that,” he smirked, “maybe tired was the word.”

“Gee thanks. Life's been tough, boss is an asshat, people who I thought to be my friends turned out to be nothing but snakes,” you said, signalling for a refill, “now, look at me rambling about my fucked up life to a stranger.”

“You need someone to talk to and I'm a good listener,” the man had a soft look on his face, “Name's Dean.”

“Y/N,” you smiled.

“See I am not a stranger anymore,” he chuckled.

“What am I? Four? You say your name and you're suddenly not a stranger, huh? Stranger danger, I hope you know that,” he played along.

“You're something else, you know that?” Dean smirked.

“I know. Heard that a lot. So different that no one sticks around,” you said.

“Then they don't know the real you.”

“Why are you wasting your time?” Dean tilted his head at you, confusion evident on his face, “I already told you I'm not in the mood. I just wanna get drunk tonight.”

“You seriously think that I am acting friendly just because I wanna get in your pants?” You kept quiet sending him a clear message that it was exactly what you were thinking. “You need a friend tonight and not a one night stand.”

“Why?”

“Why? I just told you the reason.”

“Dean, there are other girls in this bar who have been ogling you the whole night and giving me the side eye. Why are you wasting your night with me?” You asked.

“Because I know how it feels to hit rock bottom in your life when all you need is someone to talk to,” Dean said. You nodded slowly at the man’s words.

“What about you Dean? How's life goin’ on for you?” You asked.

“Full of crap.” He gave a dry chuckle.

You took a glass of drink and raised it, Dean mimicking your actions. “Cheers to crappy life.”

“Cheers.”

“Sometimes I think what if my life was a little different. More adventurous, more exciting,” you wondered.

“Trust me, sweetheart, this life is what you want,” Dean said, taking a sip of his drink.

You didn't realise how much time you had spent talking to the green-eyed man in front of him. You were slowly succumbing to the charm of the man and there was this nagging voice in your head telling you to get away from him as fast as possible but in your heart, you couldn't believe that Dean would have a single bad bone in his body. 

“Tell me about yourself.” You asked, hoping you could find out more about him and stop being paranoid.

“My life's pretty sucky like yours, no offence,” he chuckled.

“None taken.” You giggled.

“There are days where I just wanna give up, like today but then I meet this beautiful girl who effectively makes my day better,” Dean said with a cheeky grin on his face.

“And who might be this beautiful girl?”

“She is sitting right in front of me,” he smirked, making your heart flutter in your chest. Maybe Dean was genuinely a good man.

“I am happy I could make your day better because all I did was ramble about my stupid life,” you smiled.

“You have no idea how lucky I am to see you tonight. Did I help you?”

“You did. Thank you for tonight, Dean.” You said, leaning into kissing him on the cheek.

“You thinkin’ of going back home now?” He asked politely.

“I am, considering my friend will never show up and I don't want to waste anymore of your time. You want to….come with me?” You hesitated, a little unsure about taking him to your home but you were quite surprised when he shook his head.

“I already told you that I don't wanna get into your pants. Just holding up my end of the promise,” he smiled, signalling the bartender to let him know you would be leaving, “You sure you're okay to go home alone?”

“I'll call a cab,” you said.

“I can drop you off, I have my Baby parked outside,” he said, waving his hand towards the exit.

“Baby?” You cocked your head.

“My 67 Chevy Impala, she is my Baby,” Dean beamed, puffing his chest out.

“You have a nice taste in cars, Dean,” you smiled, “but you do know this kind of feels like the start of every roadside horror movie?”

“So I got an upgrade from the creep to a psycho killer machine?” He asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face, making you shrug.

“Just sayin’. Who knows maybe you're David freaking Yaegar,” you teased.

“Why don't you get into my car and find out? Maybe it's my time to slice and dice,” Dean grinned, your eyes widening at the reference.

“You have good taste in movies too,” you said, “but let me tell you if you kill me, I will come back to haunt your ass, Mister.”

“I will gladly have a cute ghost like you haunt me my entire life,” Dean chuckled, and guided you towards the exit.

“Damn, she is one sexy car,” you let out a low whistle and saw Dean smirking at you.

“Time to slice and dice. Get inside the car now,” he chuckled.

After an hour, with proper directions, the black Chevy had come to a halt in front of your house. Dean had previously told you that he was in the town for a couple more days at the “Red Motel” with his brother.

“You sure you don't wanna-”

“Nah. I'm a man of my words, Y/N,” he flashed you a smile.

“Okay. Thank you for tonight,” you said, “You're a good man, Dean. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, handsome.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, a lump forming in his throat as he heard you call him handsome.

“Don't be a stranger if we cross paths again,” You gave him a quick hug before climbing out of the car. 

He gave you a small wave as he revved up the engine. You looked as he turned his car and drove out of your place. You smiled as your mind replayed the moments from the evening. You went inside your house, closing the door behind your back.

* * *

“What?” Dean grumbled as he saw his brother staring at him, the moment he entered the motel room.

“Where the hell were you? I called you so many times,” Sam frowned at his brother who stumbled into the motel room.

“At the bar.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, “This is the third time in two weeks that you drove to this town.”

“Forgot the huge vampire nest we hunted?” He said, opening the cap of the beer bottle.

“Was it just about the case? I don't think my memory is failing me but doesn't Y/N live in this same town?” Sam raised his voice, “Did you or did you not go to the bar hoping you would meet her?”

Dean kept quiet.

“You can't do this to yourself Dean. It was your idea - you pushed her away!” It took Dean by surprise as he heard his brother yell at him. It was rare that Sam got this mad, “now you can't just waltz back into her life!” 

“Sammy-”

“Don't ‘Sammy’ me, Dean. You-you did this to her, to us. Instead of dealing with the situation, you ran away from it!” Sam shoved his brother.

“I know! I know because I was the one who told Cas to erase her memories - give her a new life! I know it, Sammy. I know it better than anyone because I was the one who almost got her killed!” The green eyed hunter's voice broke at the end.

“You could have talked to her. She would have done anything to help you. It wasn't you.It was the mark.,” Sam said.

“It was still me,” he whispered, “she was the only one who could have talked me out of it but I didn't want that. This life - it's not for her, man. She deserves to have someone who is not ninety percent crap-”

“No. You don't get to say that. She was family. You shouldn't have made that decision for her,” the younger Winchester scoffed, “She would have stayed unlike you running from the problem because she loved you.”

Dean swallowed, “I loved her too. I still do but at least now she is safe….alive. She now has to deal with stupid bosses and asshole friends instead worrying about monsters, thinking about everyday to be your last.”

“Then let her go, man. Y/N’s not yours anymore. Y/N’s not your wife anymore,” Sam said, patting his brother's shoulder, “She was like a sister to me. I miss her. Everyday. I know you do too. But you gotta let her go.” Sam walked out of the room, tears pricking at his eyes.

Nursing the bottle in his hand, Dean stared at the bland wall in front of him. Closing his eyes shut, he remembered the intoxicating smell of yours entrapping him when you had hugged him, the way you were continuously playing with a loose strand of hair while talking to him. Looking down at his right arm, his left hand reached into his jeans pockets.

“I still love you, sweetheart,” he mumbled. 

Twirling the wedding band between his fingers, he scoffed, “Till death do us part.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you loved the fic, please let me know. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
